1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heads for high track density perpendicular magnetic recording, and more particularly relates to fabrication of poles of such heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data has been conventionally stored in a thin media layer adjacent to the surface of a hard drive disk in a longitudinal mode, i.e., with the magnetic field of bits of stored information oriented generally along the direction of a circular data track, either in the same or opposite direction as that with which the disk moves relative to the transducer.
More recently, perpendicular magnetic recording systems have been developed for use in computer hard disk drives. A typical perpendicular recording head includes a trailing write pole, a leading return or opposing pole magnetically coupled to the write pole, and an electrically conductive magnetizing coil surrounding the write pole. In this type of disk drive, the magnetic field of bits of stored information are oriented normally to the plane of the thin film of media, and thus perpendicular to the direction of a circular data track, hence the name.
Media used for perpendicular recording typically include a hard magnetic recording layer and a soft magnetic underlayer which provide a flux path from the trailing write pole to the leading opposing pole of the writer. Current is passed through the coil to create magnetic flux within the write pole. The magnetic flux passes from the write pole tip, through the hard magnetic recording track, into the soft underlayer, and across to the opposing pole, completing a loop of flux.
Perpendicular recording designs have the potential to support much higher linear densities than conventional longitudinal designs. Magnetization transitions on the bilayer recording disk are recorded by a trailing edge of the trailing pole and reproduce the shape of the trailing pole projection on the media plane, thus the size and shape of the pole tip is of crucial importance in determining the density of data that can be stored.
Perpendicular magnetic recording is expected to supersede longitudinal magnetic recording due to the ultra-high density magnetic recording that it enables. Increases in areal density have correspondingly required devising fabrication methods to substantially reduces the width of the P3 write pole tip 52 while maintaining track-width control (TWC) and preserving trailing edge structural definition (TED). As mentioned above, the writing process reproduces the shape of the P3 write pole projection on the media plane, so the size of the P3 limits the size of the data fields and thus the areal density. The current drive is to make P3 poles of less than 200 nm (200×10−9 meters). Making reliable components of such microscopic size has been a challenge to the fabricating process arts. This problem is made even more challenging because the P3 pole shape at the ABS is preferably not a simple rectangle, but is trapezoidal, with parallel top and bottom edges, but a bevel angle preferably of approximately 8 to 15 degrees on the side edges. This is primarily done so that the P3 pole tip fits into the curved concentric tracks without the corners extending into an adjacent track by mistake.
Various approaches have been tried in an effort to shape such tiny components. Ion milling (IM) is a process that has been long used in the manufacture and shaping of such micro-components, but here there is the difficulty of maintaining the top edge dimension while trying to cut the side bevels. Initially, alumina was used as an IM hard mask for reliable beveled (8-15 degree) track-width definition (TWD) in the 330-300 nm range but was later changed to carbon to further extend the IM process to smaller dimensions. The complication in developing an IM scheme is the inability to consistently achieve a TWC process and preserve TED due to inefficient resistance of the hard mask to passivate TED. Carbon such as diamond-like-carbon (DLC) does offer a higher milling resistance over alumina to preserve TED for the 300-250 nm range of TWD. But there are inherent difficulties in depositing sufficient carbon film thickness to provide adequate TED protection because as the film's thickness increases, stress may result in delamination or wafer bowing. Thus the ability to extend the P3 carbon process to track-width dimension below 200 nm will be increasingly problematic. Moreover, at TWD below 200 nm, the pole piece will be fragile and removal of redeposited materials (milling nonvolatile by-products) on top and sides of the pole tip will be increasingly more difficult.
Thus, there is a need for a method for fabricating P3 pole tips for track widths less than 200 nm for perpendicular recording.